She Speaks
by James Riley
Summary: Jackie talks about her feelings for Hyde. Spoilers are only spoilers if they spoil upcoming episodes for you. NO spoilers.


Disclaimer: Remember that kid from the nursery rhyme that wanted pie but was flat broke? Yeah, that's me. Don't sue me, because all I really own is my personality, and you probably don't want that. I don't own T7S. I don't own Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, Mila, Danny or Ashton. Though I wish I did. Tasty. All the T7S crap is property of FOX and Carsey-Werner. Whores.  
  
A/N: This story's kind of a prequel to Without Her. If you haven't read that, good, because you should read this first. Put simply, the premise of the story is as follows: Jackie babbles on and on to the reader about her feelings for Hyde. I'll be honest. The story's a little scatterbrained. So's Jackie. The ending is weak and needs to be completely redone. I think. I'm not as dumb as Jackie, so keep in mind that her vocal manner is not due to my intellectual capacity, rather the show's writers. I don't want to be blamed for that. Oh, and keep in mind that the spoilers are only spoilers if you've been living under a rock and didn't KNOW that Jackie and Hyde were together.  
  
Feedback: Every response will be rewarded. I'll be your whore forever. **The reader understands that if he/she doesn't respond, the reader forfeits all rights to call the writer whore, and will forever be the writer's whore.** Understood?  
  
Distribution: Drop me a line. We'll work something out. But don't steal. That just hurts my feelings.  
  
And on to the insanity.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Steven is the greatest.  
  
He gives me that tingle. You know the one. It starts at the tips of my toes and travels clear to the ends of my hair. Normally, that tingle would be a total pain, but I think that because it's Steven, it's amazing.  
  
I mean, the only other time I've ever had the tingle was the day my dad bought me that diamond bracelet.  
  
Okay, so back to the point. Until I started dating Steven, I don't think I knew much of anything. Believe it or not, I was a little shallow and self- absorbed. Isn't that so unlike the way I am? I know, and it's all because of Steven!  
  
I don't mean that Michael wasn't a good boyfriend. He did really sweet things like beat up guys just for looking at me. And he totally understood my need for pretty things and money.  
  
But Steven. He understands the inner me.  
  
Sure, he's a little paranoid. Okay, a lot paranoid. He thinks the government is controlling EVERYTHING. Oh, and he says that "big brother" is always watching us. Even when we're in the shower? Oh my God, do they even watch the old, fat, hairy guys? Ew.  
  
Anyway, so Steven drinks a lot of beer. He smells like pot half the time. He always wears those ratty old tee-shirts. He's really mean to everyone nearly all the time. And what's the deal with wearing those sunglasses INSIDE? Not to mention that his hair is really big, especially when the humidity is bad.  
  
Oh, and the way he points out my faults all the time, I hate that about him.  
  
But seriously, there's more good than bad. For starters, he's unconventionally cute. Really, he's totally adorable. His eyes totally burn into my soul. I love that. Plus, we look cute together.  
  
Oh, and he's so sweet to me. When we're alone, he's such a teddy bear. But don't tell him I said that. He thinks he has a reputation. And he's even nice to me around other people. He defends me in front of the boneheads in the basement. The sentence "Hey man, lay off my girl" will never have more meaning than when Steven says it.  
  
And, oh my God, he has to be the smartest guy I've ever met. I swear that if he actually cared about school, he'd pass and everything.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've never been as happy as when I'm with my Steven. Not even when my daddy lends me his favorite goldcard.  
  
Whether he says it or not, and he probably won't, Steven loves me.  
  
Anyway, I have to go call him. See ya.  
  
END  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= © James Riley 2003. Use without permission will result in very sharp objects being inserted forcefully into very uncomfortable orifices. 


End file.
